Chocotto Sister
is a manga series written by Go Zappa and illustrated by Sakura Takeuchi. It is published by Hakusensha in the magazine ''Young Animal and collected in 8 tankōbon volumes. The series has been adapted as an 24-episode anime by Nomad, airing in 2006 and released on 8 DVDs. It is also known as Chokotto Sister and Chocosis. Plot The story centers around a Christmas wish made by Haruma Kawagoe after his mother had suffered a miscarriage, followed by an operation which prevented her from having any more children. Several years later, when Haruma is a college student, a woman on a flying motorbike claiming to be Santa Claus delivers his wish, a younger sister. When he remarks that he made his wish a long time ago, "Santa" replies that making a little sister takes a lot more time than just making an android, takes his signature for delivery, and departs. Haruma now has a little sister, who comes with her own instruction manual—a manual for how to be a little sister, that is. When she asks him to name her, he calls her Choco, which refers to the Japanese word for "manual". Characters ; : : The main character, a young man who once made a prayer to God that his mother would recover after her miscarriage, as well as a wish to Santa that he would "stand in" for her and deliver him a little sister. Years after the wish, it was granted, leaving Haruma with a sudden addition to his household. He apparently cares a great deal for his new sister already and considers her to be extremely cute. ; : : The little sister that "Santa" brought to Haruma. She is sweet and very innocent, all her knowledge of the world initially derived from an instruction manual she was given before her delivery to Haruma's home. Apparently the manual does not cover all situations and it is not really written for someone of Choco's level of experience. Some of the information is even quite inappropriate for someone of her age... Choco appears to be a sweet girl and is very fond of her new "onii-chan" (affectionate term for an older brother), as she immediately identified Haruma. ; : : Claiming to be Santa Claus, she is a rather tough-looking woman who rides a flying motorbike with reindeer antler-style handlebars and does not have much time for chitchat or objections. She makes Haruma sign for the big bundle of joy she brought him, wrapped up in a bag with a ribbon, then flies off, stating he should present any and all complaints to God. She also makes a reappearance, in a nightmare of Haruma's where she reclaims Choco and hands Haruma some gift certificates in exchange. In the final episode her real face is revealed before she goes for handing out Christmas presents in the Christmas eve. ; : : A woman who works in the Ciel blue de fleur (which appeared misspelled early on in the anime—it should probably be the French "bleu" instead of the English "blue": "Blue heaven of flowers") near Tsabuki manor. Ayano's dream has apparently always been to open her own flower shop. Haruma has a crush on her, but has so far been unable to work up the nerve to do anything about it. It seems that she remains oblivious of Haruma's affections and sees him as no more than a good acquaintance. She was engaged to Kazuya until he broke it off, to her considerable sorrow. ; : : Haruma's neighbor in Tsubaki manor, a middle-aged man about whose existence Haruma had managed to forget until they met at a shrine, the first New Year's Day since Choco's appearance. Yasuoka appears to be struggling to find a new job and is currently unemployed. ; : : A young woman who lives in Tsubaki manor, the same building that Haruma, Choco and Yasuoka inhabit. She sports orange hair, apparently enjoys liquor and teases Haruma with her (lack of) wardrobe and claims that he is interested in her body. Despite her apparent penchant for inebriation, her laziness, her tendency to mooch any and all kinds of food off her neighbors, her "adult" sense of humor and a somewhat scheming, manipulative nature, she seems to have a good character. She came to the original landlady's rescue after the latter took a spill down a staircase, spraining her ankle and waist. She has displayed a rather uncomfortable interest in Chitose's bust—uncomfortable to Chitose, that is. She is a model, however does not reveal it to those around her. ; : The original manager of Tsubaki manor, where Haruma, Choco, Yasuoka, and Makoto all live. She has no other name. A kind-faced widow woman who is getting on in years and seems quite easy-going. She decides to vacate the building after her accident to go live with her son and daughter-in-law, citing the accident has shown her she is getting too old. She gives over her role to her granddaughter. She is the one who inspires Choco to start a pictorial diary. ; : : The granddaughter of the original landlady. A nice, but somewhat shy and accident-prone young woman who has no sense of direction and who holds feelings of insecurity due to having to wear glasses and discontent with her own looks; she suffered a painful episode in school when she overheard the boy she liked calling her "an ugly girl with glasses". Several characters have remarked upon the impressive size of her bust. She seems to have developed a crush on Haruma since he said her glasses suit her very well. ; : : A young woman who is Haruma's "senpai" (upperclassman) at school, in a club he belongs to. Tamami gives the impression of being quite free-spirited. Apparently she has a habit of getting Haruma and other students part-time jobs as a stand-in for herself. Jobs which Haruma claims are "too busy" or just do not pay the way he was hoping ... ; : : A young boy apparently Choco's age, who seems to be slightly shy and unintentionally saves Choco from a nasty fall and soon develops a strong crush on her. He works in a public bath, apparently to help out since he lives there. ; : : A mature woman who Choco first encounters in the public bath attended by Kakeru. She is apparently a woman of firm convictions amongst others about the proper way to behave in a public bath. She looks similar with "Santa" and is also a tough looking woman but she is not "Santa". ; : : A young man who is engaged with Ayano and used to hold a position as illustrator with a magazine. He is forced to head into the country to take over the family inn, because his father died on New Year's Eve and there are no other heirs. Because Ayano has dreamed of opening her own flower shop, he decides to cancel their engagement, rather than take her with him. This has caused Ayano considerable heartache. ; : : A young girl who appears to be younger than Choco. She is from a rich family and lives in a big house with a maid who tends to her. To live to her standards, she is often forced to take violin lessons, tutor, English conversation lessons, which she dislikes. During one of her attempts to escape her lessons, she meets Choco and they become friends. Even though in the beginning, she did not really like Choco, she came to really care for Choco as they got to know each other better. However, Yurika is not good at showing her true feelings and often denies this. Also, Choco gave her a nickname, "Yuri-pyon", to which she objected at first but got used to. She has a crush on Kakeru but he is oblivious to her feelings. Media Manga Chocotto Sister was published by Hakusensha in the seinen magazine Young Animal and has been collected in 8 tankōbon volumes. Anime Chocotto Sister was by Nomad as an anime television series directed by Yasuhiro Kuroda, with music by Masara Nishida and character designs by Yukihiro Kitano. The opening theme is "Doki! Doki! My Sister Soul" by Harenchi Punch and the ending theme is "Neko-nyan Dance" by Harenchi Punch. It was broadcast in 24 episodes from 12 July 2006 and 20 December 2006 on Kids Station. It was later released on eight DVDs. Drama CDs Four drama CDs have been produced. References * Yuuki, Masahiro and Aikawa, Akira. "Harenchi☆Punch's new 'Doki Doki! My Sister Soul' is the opening to Chocotto Sister". (November 2006) Newtype USA. p. 118. External links * ちょこッとSister official site * Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Ecchi anime and manga Category:MF Bunko J Category:Seinen manga Category:Anime of 2006 ko:쵸콧토 시스터 it:Chocotto Sister ja:ちょこッとSister